The Music of Secret Lovers
by Miko of Love
Summary: The school's Annual Charity Ball is coming up and the host club is getting ready for their musical performance. Only two members have something different in mind for the event. Can they keep their relationship a secret or will it end too soon? haruhi x ?
1. I hate the base

Just cuz I gotta…I don't own OHSHC nor do I own Advil. **I'm very sorry for the short first chapter...the rest are all longer!**

* * *

Haruhi dropped the base guitar on the floor with a loud thud and glared at the beautiful boys surrounding her. 

"I give up! I can't learn this stupid thing!" she yelled out of frustration, "I'm not a singer, or a musician! I give up…get someone else to do it!" She started to storm off when the host club king, Tamaki, yelled after her.

"You have to!" he whined, "it's the annual charity ball! Every club in the school puts on a skit! Our skit is to perform this song!"

She looked over her shoulder and glared at Tamaki and then back at the base guitar she had left lying near Hikaru's feet. "No." she muttered flatly, turning on her heels. She walked by Kyoya who stood by the doorway and stopped abruptly when she heard him clear his throat.

"We'll have to hire a base player and a singer to replace you, I'll have to add that to your debt…" he cleared his throat again, "that's another hmmm, 30,000 yen added…plus fees…not to mention you won't get half taken off without…"

"Ok ok" she cut him off and walked back to the abandoned base, dragging her feet and grumbling under her breath.

"Yay Haru-chan!" Huni cried from Mori's shoulders where the two boys sat behind the drums. She smiled weakly and turned around coming face to face with the twins who were grinning ear to ear.

"What is with you two!" she almost screamed making them hesitate on whether they should push her any farther…just an inch.

"Say Haruhi…" Kaoru started pushing up on one side of her, "would you wanna…" Hikaru added pushing up on the other side.

Haruhi cut them off quickly "if you don't get off me right this second I swear I will quit the host club right now!" she cried as everyone suddenly became very silent.

"Sorry" the twins muttered lowering their heads and staring at the ground moving slowly back to their spots.

"Sorry" she muttered when she suddenly took note of everyone's reaction. "Does anyone have any Advil…oh just forget it, let just do this, it's 7 o'clock and I want to go home."

* * *

They practiced late into the night, both her and Hikaru's voice somewhat sore from all the singing. "I still can't play that god forsaken instrument" she mumbled as she gathered her things together to leave. 

"Don't worry Haruhi!" the twins spoke in unison taking their place on either side of her. "We'll see if we can get Kyoya to take the base" said Kaoru, "yeah we wouldn't want the event ruined because of your poor playing." Hikaru added.

"Thanks" she responded sarcastically as her shoulders dropped, practically wilting under the two.

Hikaru suddenly grinned and threw his arm around her "we're only playing Haru-chan" he pulled her body close to his and leaned in close to her ear, "now, can I take you home?" She opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by a loud panic stricken voice.

"I won't let my daughter go home in the dark with you two!" Tamaki pushed the twins away and pulled Haruhi close to him. The twins looked at each other and only grumbled while heading out the door, an amused looking Kyoya following close behind. "Come Haruhi!" Tamaki stated dashingly while guiding her out the door.

"Haarrruuu-chan!" Huni cried running up to her usa-chan flopping along in tow.

"You almost forgot your hat." Mori stated simply walking up behind the shortest club member. Mori handed her a small fashionable cap as she grinned at the two.

"Thank you sempais" she answered as she let go of Tamaki's arm and walked over to the mirror.

"You look so beautiful with long hair" Tamaki beamed, looking lovingly at her.

"You do! Your so pretty Haru-chan!" Huni chimed in while Mori gave a small agreeing nod.

"Thanks. I'm almost glad it's back too…" she ran her fingers through her long straight hair before rolling it up, sticking some pins in it, and putting the cap safely on her head.

* * *

The two drove toward her house in silence, tired from the day. "Haruhi?" Tamaki suddenly asked breaking the silence. 

"Mmm?" she answered lazily, keeping her eyes closed.

"Don't you think you should cut your hair?"

She opened her eyes and looked questioningly at him, "…but you just said…"

"I know, and daddy thinks you do look beautiful, but you seem to be…" he turned a bright shade of red, "growing up a bit, and, well, you can really only wear so many hats."

"I don't mind if people find out I'm a girl…you know that," she sighed putting her head back, "besides if everyone thinks I'm a boy I can never date."

Tamaki practically jumped at this statement and almost lurched himself at her, "DATE?!" he choked; she saw her house and grabbed her backpack. "D..D..Date.." he repeated as she crawled over him and suddenly sat face to face with him, "yes. Date." she responded opening the door, slowly crawling out, and slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks Tamaki Sempai!" she called as the limo pulled away.

He hung out the back window calling after her "Wait! Date! Who?!" She just smiled and waived until he was out of sight.

She turned around and trudged up the steps to her apartment giggling all the way. Well that was something fun for him to ponder over. She dumped her bag and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Date huh?" she muttered to herself as she pulled off the hat letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed that night suddenly aware of how much happier she would be if she _were_ free to be with the one host club member who's face still lingered in her mind.

* * *

Let me know if you like it. It's quite late so I'm sure the editing is not up to par but this was something I was tinkering with awhile ago and just recently found so…let me know! Thanks! 


	2. Costuming and leather pants

Thank you so much for my reviews! Please continue with them! I apologize for the first  
short chapter. This will be better!

**Amnoying Ammii: **Thanks! I try to keep them in character, but this chapter will have a bit wonkyness...read my A/N at the end of the chapter to see what I'm talking about!

**Tikitakatua**: lol, well you'll have a much better idea by the end of the chapter!

**otaku.aki03**: I was thinking just that! I hope this chapter is more to your liking!

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Thank you!

**-aNimEdArkU**-: no it's not but don't worry it will def. have it's moments! Please continue reading there will be some chapters you will enjoy!

* * *

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! 

She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, "mnnn" she grumbled flipping over in her bed, cursing whoever had the guts to call her this early in the morning.

"Wake up my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki's voice chimed happily on the other end.

"No…weekend" she mumbled half into her phone, half into the pillow.

"No…rehearsal" he corrected, "and the twins need you at their house by 9 so we can all go over costuming…now wakey wakey my precious angel I'll see you soon!"

She snapped the phone shut and groggily opened her eyes before flipping over to stare at the ceiling; her long dark hair spread out over the pillows, stark against the white bedding. Her comforter was rumpled, causing her feet to just peek out at the end of the bed making her cold and uncomfortable, but not so much so that she actually wanted to sit up and move it. She lay there for a few more minutes staring up, "costuming?" she asked aloud as she finally rolled out of bed.

* * *

She walked from the train station toward the Hitachiin manor rising in the distance. She stopped walking and looked at her watch…she could still catch the train back, maybe feign an illness? Taking a deep breath she continued forward "half my debt, half my debt" she continuously muttered to herself. 

She walked up the steps and before she could even touch the door it was opened to her, a grinning twin standing on either side of the doorway.

"Haruhi-chan!" they cried in unison each grabbing one of her shoulders and pulling her inside. They held onto her guiding her though the house…er …mansion, until they came upon a small door in the east wing.

"Ne, Haruhi we've been waiting all morning to dress you" one spoke on the left side of her, "we'd love to dress you every morning…" the other teased on the right.

She rolled her eyes shrugging them off as she pushed open the door herself. She entered a large room with tons of mirrors and no less then 8 doors leading from it with several large chandeliers hanging in a row across the ceiling.

"I feel like I'm in a funhouse" she muttered looking around her.

"Funhouse?" Kaoru asked pulling away from her left side, "must be some commoner thing." Hikaru answered pulling away from her right.

"How's this?" Huni cried bursting from one of the doors near the end.

"Perfect!" Kaoru exclaimed running over to dote on the senior, "Need to shorten the sleeves…hmmm maybe bring this up a bit…"

Huni turned and looked past the two twins spotting Haruhi near the doorway. "Haru-chan!! I look cute ne? ne?"

"Adorable Huni sempai!" she chirped happily sending a huge smile across the older boys face, which looked even more adorable with the black bunny ears he had perched on the top of his blonde little head.

"My dear sweet…uh…I would love to hold you in my arms…ummm…but sadly daddy is unable to at the moment…" Tamaki half heartedly attempted as he walked out of another door looking very uncomfortable in some tight leather pants.

"It's quite alright" she waved him off, thankful he wasn't about to jump on her and squeeze her to death with another one of "daddy's" bone crushing hugs.

Hikaru suddenly spotted Tamaki, "our Lord needs help" he cried as he fell over in laughter, dropping the clothes he had been attempting to hang up, as Kaoru turned and started along with his brother.

Tamaki only looked on angrily "well if your stupid clothes weren't so tight!" their laughter suddenly ceased as the twins glared at him.

"Stupid?" Hikaru repeated, as Kaoru glanced at his brother and pushed Tamaki back into the dressing room closing the door behind them.

"Come on Haruhi-chan…" Hikaru muttered coldly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dressing room. He shut the door behind them and turning from her, glanced at the three outfits hanging on the wall. He tapped his chin, "…that might accent your girly butt too much…" he mumbled to himself as she just watched him blandly, wondering if she should be offended or not. They passed a few moments in silence as he suddenly spoke, "here, try this one" he pulled the third outfit off the hook and handed it to her. They stared at each other for a moment… "well?" he asked growing impatient.

"Well?!…Turn around!" she cried and he gave a little jump and laughed as he quickly did so.

"Hey Haru-chan…" he spoke slowly, a devilish grin creeping across his face, "what if I just accidentally turned aro-"

"On second thought just get out" she sighed as he laughed still facing the wall.

"I'm sorry, I won't…just hurry up." She stood for a second staring at his back waiting to see if he turned around, but he didn't budge so she turned her back to him and very quickly slipped into her costume. "Done?" he asked tiredly a min later.

"Ummm…well…kinda" she answered in a straining voice, "but I can't…" he turned around, "get-this-stupid-to-close-" she wrestled with it for a minute before noticing he was starring at her. They stood and stared at each other for a moment before each turned beet red.

"It won't close" she whispered, staring at the ground beside her. He came up to her and just glanced at her barely bra covered chest, only one button holding the tight fabric on.

He looked at the wall above her head then glanced back down, then at the wall again, "have you…uh…you…um…uhhh…grown…" he cleared his throat, "uh grown at uh…all?" he asked uncomfortably as she turned even redder.

"I…I think so." she responded quietly. "_This is just stupid"_ she thought to herself, "_I'm a teenage girl OF COURSE I'm gonna grown…" _she glanced down at her bra "_they've seen me in a bathing suit, they've seen me in a bathing suit" _she repeated to herself, trying to will this stupid hot feeling in her body away.

Hikaru very carefully grabbed the shirt and tried to close it without actually _touching_ her, fumbling with the buttons a bit and trying to tug it closed; as he did he slightly grazed her chest every now and then making her catch her breath and sending tingles down his spine.

"Maybe a different shirt…" he whispered. He looked up at her eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes; her long hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, down over the shirt he still had his hands on. They were close…too close…he backed away slowly, "Haruhi…"

He couldn't, Tamaki was in love with her right? He was sure Mori felt something too, and his brother? What about Kyoya? And he…he… he looked up at her as he backed away, her eyes holding something in them he couldn't quite place---hurt? His heart sank and he suddenly felt horribly guilty. Here she was in her bra, embarrassed and helpless because an older boy, who was supposed to be a loyal and trustworthy friend, had put her in that compromising situation. In the few seconds that had passed since he had backed away, there had been a continuous knocking on the door, yet neither one noticing or even taking their eyes off each other.

He suddenly snatched another outfit off the wall and thrust it at her "change!" he yelped turning his back to her again.

The knocks continued, "I'm changing!" she yelled angrily hoping they would just leave her alone. "_But your not alone"_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered; quickly blushing and ignoring that thought, she continued to pull on her clothes. Once thoroughly dressed they bolted outside to the waiting eyes of the rest of the host club.

"Very rocker chic" Kaoru praised as he spun her around.

"Yes, but do we all need to wear leather pants?" Tamaki asked from his place beside Kyoya. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

Kyoya started, "Leather is what most bands are wearing these days and with an audience of a mostly female 5 to 1 ratio our profit-"

"Besides, we look damn sexy in them." the twins spoke in stereo cutting Kyoya off as they checked out each others butts.

"Ne, Takashi do I look sexy?" Huni asked sweetly. He stood in his little leather pants and red shirt starring up at Mori with is big adorable eyes and black bunny ears. Mori only laughed and shook his head.

"Oh and Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, "Yes Hikaru?" Kaoru answered. "We'll need to switch some of us over to the vintage band tee's, Haruhi doesn't…uh…fit in the other ones." Kaoru only nodded and ushered Tamaki and Mori back into fitting rooms to change yet again. Haruhi changed back into her clothes and walking out, handed her costume to Hikaru who waited outside the room this time.

"Were actually finished here" Hikaru spoke hanging her costume on a rack in the center of the room, "do you wanna just go to school so we can start practice?"

She shook her head no as Tamaki yelled at her from inside his dressing room, "Haruhi, sweetheart, wait for daddy he want to show you how he looks in leather pants too!" he called happily.

"Yes, lets go!" Haruhi agreed not skipping a beat.

* * *

Their ride to school was silent save for a few uncomfortable coughs and clearings of the throat. Haruhi knew he must be thinking what she was thinking or he wouldn't be so silent. By now he should have given her a few commoner comments, a crass word or two, and should be hitting on her with no sense of humility; but there he sat quietly sitting starring out the window. Maybe the twins had to be together for … no this was Hikaru…not Kaoru, so definitely not.

* * *

"Do you see? Do you see how wonderful your father looks my precious Haruhi?" Tamaki exclaimed jumping out of the dressing room excitedly. The rest of the boys stared at him dully.

"Haruhi's not here." Mori stated simply as a few nodded their head in agreement.

"What do you mean Haruhi? You call her Haruhi-chan! Don't be so familiar with my daughter!" he yelled jealously at Mori, "And what do you mean she's not here? Where could she go without her parents?" he cried looking over at Kyoya, "Mother! Our daughter-"

"She went to the school with Hikaru to practice. She needs it." Kaoru answered with a grin.

"You be nice to your sister!"

"And I'm glad Hikaru found someone to spend time to share with, I know he enjoys the time he has when he's with her" he added nonchalantly, fixing the cuffs on Kyoya.

"Why is your demon brother suddenly spending so much time with my daughter?!" Tamaki crossed his arms violently.

"Not suddenly, they've always spent a lot of time together; he's always liked her…" he spoke absentmindedly as he turned from Kyoya to Mori. Kyoya only closed him eyes and shook his head.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" Tamaki's panicked screams echoed in the large house.

* * *

"Ok pick it up…it's just a base it won't bite…but I might" he whispered playfully as she rolled her eyes pushing him away. Ok he was back. She grudgingly picked up the instrument and held it as if it was contaminated with a deadly disease. 

"Stop holding it like that…do you remember what I showed you last week?" She blinked innocently at him. He huffed and walked over to her, "put your fingers like this" he scolded.

He stood behind her and holding her hand gently positioned her fingers in the right spot. His fingers lay over hers, his body pressed against her back. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and her heart almost skipped a beat when his fingers started to guide hers. They played that way for a while, neither one really paying attention to what they were learning.

"Your getting better" he spoke quietly, moving away from her. She felt his warmth leave her and she sighed, "_that stupid debt"_. He adjusted the mic stand to a level they could both reach and they each took their position on either side of it. They sang acappella for a bit, making sure they had their lyrics and timing down.

"Good" he whispered at the end; she nodded and they stared at each other. Faces only a foot apart a microphone the only thing between them. Haruhi could feel her cheeks start to flush as he continued to stare at her. She remembered all the times he had joked and played with her and she suddenly felt very confused.

"_What on earth am I getting all jittery for?" _she mentally kicked herself. Hadn't all the host member hit on her repeatedly? She knew they were all playing, they all saw her as a little sister. Except maybe Tamaki, she knew that had to be an honest crush, but to her he was just Tamaki-sempai: dramatic, annoying, over-protective, loud, childish, loveable Tamaki-sempai---but Hikaru---Hikaru was mean, selfish, teased and tricked her, hit on her without remorse…but did that mean he felt something or was playing along with the boys? She stood for those few seconds thoroughly confused by the boy standing across from her, and couldn't help but pray he wasn't.

"_He's so cute." _

"_She's so cute." _

"_and funny" _

"_and smart" _

"_and talented" _

"_and good" _

"_I wish he would just…" _

"_I wish I could just" _

"_Kiss me." "Kiss her" _they thought in unison.

A mere moment passed before Hikaru knocked the mic stand out of the way, took a step towards her and cupping her face in his hands brought his lips to hers. They kissed each other with a fire neither one knew they had within them until suddenly Haruhi pulled away. She glanced at him for a moment before suddenly dropping her eyes to the floor. Hikaru was breathing heavily, his heart had skipped a beat when he had kissed her and she had kissed back; he looked at this wonderful beautiful girl, while she only looked at the ground.

"Haruhi?" he spoke slowly, hoping she would at least look up at him; her eyes were closed and she looked somewhat pained as she shook her head.

"Please don't" she choked turning away from him.

He grabbed her and spun her around, "what do you mean 'please don't?' Haruhi, I care about you this isn't some stupid prank! Listen to me, your not…your not a toy anymore! I want…I want us…" he stopped, looking at her intensely.

"…but the host club…the stupid debt"

"Damn the debt! I'll pay it and you can give up this stupid charade!"

"No." she whispered as he shook her shoulders violently.

"Why? Why not?!" he starred at her somewhat embarrassed and frustrated; she was taking his proclamation so damn lightly.

"I can't ask you to do that" she spoke quietly.

His angry face suddenly lifted and he grinned "your always too good Haru-chan" he laughed, taking his hands off her shoulders and thrusting them in his pockets as he walked past her.

"Hika…" her voice faded. It suddenly hurt for him to call her Haru-chan after the intimate moment they had just shared.

Hikaru paused by the door and glanced over his shoulder, "hey, Haru-chan, if I had an idea would you be up for it?" he tried one last time. She paused for a moment before nodding as he turned around quickly and walked back to her.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ahhh, I'm so giddy right now! I hope they don't seem very out of character. I tried to imagine what their character would do if they were really in that situation. Since we've never seen them in this situation I had to go off my knowledge of the character. It seemed to me Hikaru would be the type to get angry if he was rejected, I could imagine Kaoru handling it well, but not Hikaru! He is the childish one out of the two! Haruhi on the other hand seems as if she would continue telling herself she was being stupid or reading the signs incorrectly until someone actually proves it to her! Anyway thank you so much and please review! I would love to know what you think of the second chapter! 


End file.
